


home

by 616bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616bucky/pseuds/616bucky
Summary: This,Steve thinks,is home.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> i just,,, i just,, i just wanted to write my own version of steve's ending.... sorry if it seems rushed (it lowkey is)

Steve materializes in the year 1943 after successfully returning the stones. He knew because of the dirtied British newspaper on the floor in the alley he appeared in.  
  
The thing is, this is too early than he had planned. He intended to be back in the '70s at least, to meet Peggy there after the war had ended, maybe get a second chance. A home.  
  
He traced his quantum GPS band lightly, enough to just examine the gadget. He must've punched the coordinates wrong. Anyway, he has one more of the Pym particles vial, luckily, enough to go to whatever era he needs to be in. He _wants_ to be in. He didn't tell anyone about this.. it was a decision he kept to himself.  
  
Just before he could recalibrate it again, Steve hears a voice that sounds _too familiar_ to ignore.  
  
Or a laugh to be exact.  
  
He remembers where and _when_ exactly he is now.  
  
"Buck–" Steve says, or rather his past self does, as past Bucky clings onto him while swaying, still giggling. Bucky was so drunk this night, and they just got out of the nearby pub, heading to the tents Phillips had asked Peggy to provide the troops here in London.  
  
Steve, or present Steve, couldn't help but smile as he watch himself and the other pass by. Bucky looks well, not that current Bucky doesn't, but this... this is the Bucky he knew. The one Hydra hasn't taken yet. The one still two years away from _that_ incident on the train.  
  
God, he wishes he didn't just leave Bucky on his tent for the night. He wishes he spent a bit more time with him. Just a bit...  
  
"I told 'ya, I can get by on my own, get back there an' enjoy," Bucky complains with slightly slurred words, the intoxicating breath of alcohol lingering around Steve and his military uniform. He takes his arm off the bigger man, but ends up slumping onto the wall nearby. Present Steve jolts and hides himself further, glueing his back flat on the wall, still listening intently even though he knew how this went.  
  
"No, I'm walking you to the tent first. There's no way I'm leaving you like this." Steve dismisses his friend, a soft frown on his face. "C'mon," He takes Bucky by the arm and tugs him back onto him, wrapping the brunet's arm around his neck just like earlier. With his arm on Bucky's waist, he stabilizes the man, just like how he had rescued him out of Zola's lab a month ago. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
The two staggered away, and Steve remembers how Bucky had asked him to stay a for some reason, even though it was the opposite of what he just said. He shrugged it off then and thought Bucky was just too drunk for coherent thoughts. But now, he thinks he should've.  
  
An idea pops up in his head. He looks around and walks towards the nearby fence, the makeshift camp for the American soldiers on the other side.  
  
Maybe he _can_ stay, after all.  
  
Steve remembers that it takes a while before he and Bucky arrive to the tent because Bucky kept stumbling over his own feet despite Steve's assistance. If he sneaks into the camp fast enough, maybe snag some uniform, unlike the latest Cap suit he's wearing right now.. he'll pass as 40's Steve.  
  
And so, Steve climbs the fence. Just like that. Careful with the soldiers around (and thankful that there are minimal lights), Steve tiptoes like in any other stealth missions he's done in the past. He recognized the biggest tent, the one where spare uniforms would be kept.  
  
He opens the fabric that drapes to the floor, taking a peek into the tent. Coast is clear. Most of them must still be in the bar right now, he thinks. And so, spotting clothes that must be similar and close enough to the one his past self is wearing right now, Steve shuffles in and takes it, changing clothes as fast as he can and slipping out without forgetting to take his suit. He's just in time though as he sees his past self and Bucky finally make their way into the small compound through the guarded gates.  
  
Steve hides behind some of the crates, watching the duo enter the tent they had shared during this short stay, a few days before they get sent back to the front lines. These two really had no idea what's coming for them, it's almost funny, them drunk like there's no tomorrow like this. But then, they're _soldiers_ , so there really was no way to know.  
  
Once the two are inside, Steve sneaks towards the entrance of the tent, peeking and eavesdropping, as if he doesn't know what happens by heart.  
  
With a strong heave, '40s Steve settles Bucky down onto one of the wooden beds provided for them, immediately getting a glass of water they have on stand by, maneuvering around their stuff on the floor.  
  
"Drink up." '40s Steve says with a sigh, the sight of his drunken best friend making him furrow his brows. Bucky has gotten drunk before, yes, but not this much.  
  
Bucky groggily takes the glass, slurping the water while his other hand begins to unbutton his shirt, feeling too hot. He's sweating a lot.  
  
"Can you stay?" Bucky asks, placing the empty glass on the bed. Steve hears it from behind this whole scene, his body tensing up. Bucky had asked and reprimanded him a lot... but he _rarely_ asked him to stay.  
  
It reminded Steve of how Bucky merely said, _"I'm gonna miss you, buddy."_ before he went to the platform. With the way Bucky smiled sadly at him, to the way he answered _"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."_ , Steve knew that Bucky knew of his plan. That he was just.. letting him. Steve Rogers will always be Steve Rogers after all.  
  
"If you want me to, Buck." '40s Steve would say, and present Steve mouths it quietly, as if he had rehearsed this conversation.  
  
Steve knows exactly what he felt this moment. He was torn, yeah, because Peggy and the Howling Commandos were waiting for him in the bar too. But also, that's _Bucky_ asking him to stay.  
  
'40s Steve steps closer to the bed right in front of Bucky as Bucky gazes up at him, eyelids half-opened. Their lamp is off, but the moonlight gently seeps into the tent, illuminating Bucky's pleading blue irises. There was silence that didn't last long because Bucky broke off the stare, chuckling.  
  
"M'kidding, pal. You go back, have your fun.. I can take care of myself." Bucky waves a hand in front, shooing the blond. He lurches backwards and onto the hard bed, the lazy grin still on his face. "Go. It's okay.. I'm gonna sleep. I'm gonna pass out soon.." The brunet insists, his voice trailing off.  
  
Present Steve exhales a quiet, fond sigh.  
  
'40s Steve rubs the back of his neck, sighing at the same time, but this one of resignation mixed with relief.  
  
"Okay," He says. Present Steve's jaw clenches as he watches. "Okay, I'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid."  
  
'40s Steve is hesitating to walk away. Present Steve knew that.  
  
The thing is, he still will.  
  
Once his other self pivots and turns to the exit, Steve hurriedly goes to the side of the tent, hiding himself. He watches his past self walk away, look around and greet some soldiers, then go through the gates again. He exhales in relief, he's still not seen by anyone.  
  
Somehow, he's nervous going into the tent. This feels like.. a second chance. He never knew if Bucky did sleep after he walked away that night, and now he can figure it out. With light footsteps, Steve enters the tent, walking towards Bucky who's lying still on the bed. He places his suit down on a chair.  
  
Bucky has his eyes closed. He has this peaceful look on his face, and Steve remembered how much he liked seeing this view. Admittedly he had seen this for too much, when Bucky decided to undergo into cryostasis again. Every visit was just like this. But the last was five years ago. This is nice.  
  
Steve smiles at Bucky, a hand reaching out to swipe the bangs covering his face, but he didn't touch him. He retracts his arm and just looks at Bucky's flushed and sweaty face.  
  
Maybe he did sleep at all. Steve exhales audibly yet softly, in a manner that won't disrupt Bucky's sleep. He turns away, but a kick on the leg surprises him.  
  
"Why'd you come back?" Bucky's voice was rough from behind.  
  
Steve licked his lower lips, "I.." He sighs, turning to face the brunet again, "I'd never leave you like that, Bucky."  
  
The thing is, he still _did_. Going up the podium back there.  
  
Now, Bucky's eyes are open, and he's beaming gently at Steve. "I know you'd _never_ , punk."  
  
This exchange hit different to Steve. He sits beside Bucky, the wood creaking underneath them. Bucky's eyes trail Steve's, though he looks like he's really about to drift off.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buck.." Steve mutters, but he doesn't know what he's apologizing for. The fact that he didn't save him a month early? The fact that he won't get to grip his hand in the train two years later? The fact that he got out of the ice since 2012, saving people, but he didn't get to save _him_ immediately? There's a lot, and they're all surging through Steve's chest right now, that he can feel himself choke out a stifled sob as he tilt his head down.  
  
Bucky lets out the softest "Hey," before grabbing Steve's arm, using it to prop himself up. "Hey, what for? Is'alright, pal.." Though confused, he comforts Steve, spotting a tear falling from his face with the little light that they have.  
  
"If you're still guilty about me, about us getting captured, don't be.. We kinda signed up for it– I mean, _I_ didn't, technically, but we had it coming.." Bucky explains, racking his brain for something sensible to say despite his whole body telling him to sleep it off.  
  
"I'm fine now. We're all fine. It'll be fiiine," Bucky continues, and Steve shakes his head with his lips pursed into a line, fully knowing it won't be. "Listen. It will be. Where's the optimistic guy I know? C'mon."  
  
Steve finally looks up to Bucky, forcing a sad chuckle. Yeah, it'll be fine, right? They _just_ saved the world.  
  
"There we go." Bucky pats Steve's cheek twice before wiping his tears, "It's okay.. shh, it's okay." He shushes, pulling Steve into a hug. "You brought us, me.. _home_. It's okay."  
  
Home.  
  
The word resounded in Steve's mind, Bucky's warm body resting against his, and he thought, this is home.  
  
He saved the world in the end. He formed a new family — the Avengers, and he's got friends, Sam, _Bucky_ — and the present is where he belongs now. To start over.  
  
He's not going to trade that for anything else. He can't. He won't.  
  
Steve lets a hand slide up to Bucky's back, patting it gently. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Even though Bucky's drunk as hell, he still made sense to him.  
  
Bucky hums, and then his soft breathing is felt by Steve. He fell asleep. Then and there. Steve huffs out a laugh and pulls Bucky away, carefully settling him down the bed, putting a bunch of clothes under his head to serve as a temporary pillow.  
  
He takes one last look at Bucky, placing a hand on the brunet's cheek. Bucky smiles in his sleep briefly before shifting away from Steve's grasp.  
  
Steve wipes the remaining tears on his face before standing up, spotting his old vibranium shield propped by a chair, a thick fabric concealing it. He clenches his jaw and walks towards where he had left his Cap uniform, taking it before snatching the shield. Sorry, '40s Steve.  
  
And then he sets the coordinates on his GPS band.  
  
"In three.. two.. one.." Bruce flicks some switches and turns some of the knobs as Steve appears back on the podium.  
  
Bucky's eyes widened, like he's more surprised that Steve came back rather than if he didn't. His hands drop to his side from the pockets of his jacket.  
  
Sam nods at Steve as a greeting. "Welcome back, Cap."  
  
Steve looks at Sam with a smile, but it vanishes upon seeing Bucky.  
  
Without futher ado, he runs down the platform, dropping the shield and scale uniform and crashes into Bucky. He holds him tight. As tight as physically possible. He cards his fingers through Bucky's now longer hair, and when Bucky had wrapped his arms around Steve in return, Steve swears it's the same warmth as 80 years ago.  
  
"Are you wearing a military uniform?" Sam questions with a raised brow, his eyes now darting to the dropped shield in the distance. "Is that.. is that your shield?"  
  
"Why'd you come back?" Bucky whispers at Steve. He didn't expect him to. He knew Steve too much that even with just the look he gave him before they hugged, he knew that Steve was planning to stay wherever he had initially planned to go to.  
  
"Because I'm home." Steve says. He pulls away from Bucky, grasping his shoulders tight with a squeeze. "Right here. With you. All of you."  
  
Bucky gets caught off guard, his shoulders stiffening. But then he smiles in relief, sagging his upper body and sighing away the fear of not seeing Steve again. He wanted him to stay, he really did. He wanted to ask because hell, they just got each other back.  
  
Not needing further words from Steve, Bucky nods with a much more cheerful chuckle now, unlike earlier. "Yeah, you are. Punk." He teases, nudging Steve on his side. Steve must've changed his mind along the way, and he's thankful to whatever _or_ whoever made that possible.  
  
"Jerk." Steve laughs as well. He turns to Sam with a shrug, "And yeah, that's my shield. I'll explain later.. But first, c'mere." He gestures his hand for Sam to come closer.  
  
Sam obliges, though still confused by the sudden touchy-feelyness, and jogs towards Steve and Bucky as he gets pulled into a group hug.

Peggy had moved on. Had a life. A whole one. And now it's time for him to do so too, having the opportunity. But only by moving _forward_. 

 _This_ , Steve thinks again as if confirming, _is home_.


End file.
